Transformers 2020
Transformers 2020 (aka The Transformers in Canada/Worldwide and Transformers Allspark in Japan) is an upcoming web animated series developed by Hasbro and CureKurogane. The series focuses on 16-year-old Darius LeVert-Heidenreich who discovers the Allspark Key three years prior to the series and is put under the protection of Optimus Prime and the Autobots after being targeted by the Decepticons, much to the latter's chagrin. Production Transformers 2020 was inspired by the 2007 series, Transformers Animated as well as the previous incarnations of the Transformers series, mainly G1 series that aired from 1984 to 1987. Synopsis Stellar-cycles (years) ago, on a planet located in a distant galaxy called Cybertron, two groups of robotic lifeforms were at war with one another. They are known as the Autobots and the Decepticons - the Autobots served the planet by bringing peace and justice while the Decepticons, led by the cunning and ruthless Megatron, want nothing but power and control and their main target - a mystical artifact called the Allspark, a power source that can transform ordinary objects into Transformers. Megatron wants the Allspark to create a new army of Decepticons and rule Cybertron and the universe. When all hope was lost, Ultra Magnus, the first leader of the Autobots ends up sending the Allspark to the other part of the universe, where Megatron won't be able to get in hold of the Allspark's power and Cybertron was left in peace, but with the damage inflicted from the war. In modern times on Earth, an orphaned teenager named Darius LeVert stumbles upon part of the Allspark and suddenly it reacted to him, its energy transforming it into a small key, much to his shock. Two years later, Darius has turned 16 and is now living in a foster home and one night after a big argument with his foster father, he was encountered by a Decepticon named Starscream, who attacks him after discovering that he has the Allspark, but was soon saved by an Autobot named Bumblebee who fights Starscream. Soon, Darius was met by all of the Autobots who have come to Earth to find the Allspark and realizes that Darius was holding part of it and they've decided to protect him and the Allspark from the Decepticons. Characters 'Human Characters' Darius LeVert-Heidenreich - Voiced by Bumper Robinson (English), Natsuki Hanae (Japanese) Darius is the main protagonist of the series. He found the Allspark when he was only 14 years old after running away from his latest foster home, only for it to react to him, thus giving him the Allspark Key. Now at age 16, Darius still carries the Key with him and is encountered by the Autobots after being saved by Bumblebee after being attacked by Starscream, who tries to obtain the Key from him and kill him along the way. Darius is shown to be very cold and distant, and most of it is due to him being put from foster home to foster home after the death of his father and the disappearance of his mother. He would soon later open up to the Autobots and develop a close bond with Bumblebee and Ratchet. Darius is of African-American descent. Thor Heidenreich - Voiced by Roger Craig Smith (English), Shinichiro Miki (Japanese) Thor is the deuteragonist of the series. He is the CEO of HeidenTech Industries which was founded by his father and the adopted father of Darius. He is a caring and hard-working person who was ecstatic to adopt Darius after interviewing with his social worker. Despite being shot down by Darius several times, Thor refuses to give up on him and tries to be the best for him after hearing about his past with his previous foster families and he isn't afraid to get stern with him to let him know that he cares about him. Thor would soon find out about Darius' bond with the Autobots and later offers them to stay with both of them, much to Darius' dismay. Thor is German of Danish descent. 'Autobots' Optimus Prime - voiced by Matthew Mercer (English), Jouji Nakata (Japanese) Optimus Prime, real name Orion Pax is the leader of the Autobots. After the defeat of Megatron by Ultra Magnus, Optimus detects the strong energy coming from the other part of the galaxy and have his four Autobots travel to Earth where they took refuge in Vancouver, where Darius lives. He is very heroic, chivalrous, and kind to all mankind but tends to be a bit too kind where his feelings get taken for granted. He doesn't know anything about human life or society on Earth and if often taught by Darius or Bumblebee. His weaponry includes a longsword, retractable grappling hooks, and a Hydro-pump. Later in the series, Optimus is given a pair of jet-powered in-line skates he can activate from his feet for faster speed from Darius' Allspark. He can transform into a red and blue firetruck. Bumblebee - voiced by Robbie Daymond (English), Daisuke Namikawa (Japanese) Bumblebee or he's called BB by Darius is the youngest member of the team, proclaiming he is in his early 20s. He is one of the first Autobots to meet Darius after saving him from Starscream who attacked him for his Allspark Key. Having a deep interest in human life and life on Earth, Bumblebee somehow gained knowledge about the planet and often shows his fellow Autobot teams, especially Optimus Prime different things such as devices that humans use in everyday life. He is shown to be very fun-loving, reckless, impulsive, short-tempered, and isn't afraid to stand up to anyone, big or small. His weaponry includes a pair of electrified blades that are stored in his arms, followed by powerful bombs, and can project electric bolts from his hands. Later in the series, Bumblebee was given a winged jet-pack by Darius' Allspark, allowing him to fly in great speed; He can transform into a Ford Mustang GT. Prowl '- voiced by J. Michael Tatum (English), Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese) Prowl is the second in command of the Autobots and is the second oldest of the team. He is very calm and always has a fascination for life on Earth and now humans live, much like his TF Animated counterpart. Also, like his counterpart, Prowl is very fast and ninja-like, having the weaponry and abilities when fighting the Decepticons. He barely shows any emotion unless on some occasions and often tries to be the peacemaker, especially when it comes to Bumblebee or Ratchet losing their temper. For his arsenal, Prowl uses shurikens from his arms and also uses a katana that is stored on his back. Later in the series, Prowl is given oriental-style armor, making him faster and agile in battle, thanks to Darius' Allspark. He can transform into a police cruiser. 'Bulkhead - voiced by Patrick Seitz (English), Tetsu Inada (Japanese) Ratchet - voiced by Corey Burton (English), Ryotaro Okiayu (Japanese) Jetstriker - voiced by Sean Schemmel (English), Hiroaki Hirata (Japanese) 'Decepticons' 'Minor Characters' Episodes Trivia Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Transformers 2020 Category:Articles by CureKurogane